


Chase The Cold Away

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 6 months apart because of his job, Chanyeol comes home early to surprise Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase The Cold Away

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [prompt](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/572074832189386752). Jongin's sad crying broke my heart to pieces, just want him to be happy ;~; Needed some cheese and happy Jongin.

When Chanyeol steps in front of the door to their apartment, the exhaustion of the thirteen hour flight is starting to weigh down on him heavily but he’s still alert and filled with burning anticipation. Jongin doesn’t know he’s here. He’s supposed to be in the States for another two weeks but his team somehow managed to close the deal with their company’s international clients far quicker than anticipated. After writing up the final reports and tying up some loose ends, Chanyeol can finally resume his position at his old office in Seoul.

He considers knocking or ringing the bell, but at two in the morning Jongin is most likely already asleep and Chanyeol doesn’t want to disturb the neighbours either. He tugs at the cord around his neck instead, pulling out the house key hanging at the end.

It’s a struggle to fit the key into the lock in the darkness, but his phone is buried somewhere at the bottom of his bag and he can’t be bothered with trying to fish it out to use the light. Eventually though, he manages to ram it in and twists the key slowly, unlocking the door as quietly as he can. Hoisting up the suitcases, he steps inside silently, treading carefully in the thick darkness of the apartment. 

He sets them down on the hardwood floors softly, making sure the wheels don’t clack on the floor before slipping his shoes off at the entrance. Fumbling in the dark, he feels along the wall for the light switch before finally flicking it on. He barely even gets half a second to take in the familiar surroundings in the light before he hears a sudden loud cry and harried footsteps coming right at him. Jongin charges at him, his hair all over the place and his eyes wild, still in his pyjamas as he brandishes a baseball bat and screams about calling the police. 

“Woah, woah Jongin relax, it’s _me_!” Chanyeol yells, backing away and throwing his hands up in front of his face protectively.

“Wh– _Chanyeol_?” Jongin gasps in disbelief, freezing on the spot while still holding the bat up, poised to strike. He blinks a couple of times, as though he might be imagining Chanyeol, but the bat falls out of his hands seconds later and his eyes well up with tears. Launching himself at Chanyeol again, Jongin actually leaps on him, hooking his legs around his waist to cross them behind his back and circles his arms around his neck. The force of the jump makes Chanyeol lose his balance and sends him staggering backwards right up against the front door. 

“God I missed you so much, what are you doing here? I thought you had two more weeks to go, I’ve _missed_ you,” Jongin babbles, his quivering voice muffled from where he’s buried his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. He gets back down on his own feet moments later but his lips stay pressed into the skin of Chanyeol’s throat. Breathing out a laugh, Chanyeol wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist and holds him back tightly, inhaling the faint scent of Jongin’s shampoo and relishing the warmth of Jongin’s body against his own. 

“We finished ahead of schedule and they let me leave early,” he offers in reply, nuzzling his nose against the side of Jongin’s head.

“I was worried when you didn’t text back all day,” Jongin mumbles, clinging to him tighter. 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol apologizes into his hair, pressing him impossibly closer, not close enough. “There wasn’t any wi-fi on the plane, and I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well it worked,” Jongin says, pulling his face away from Chanyeol’s neck to look up at him. His smile is a little wobbly and Chanyeol can see the gleam of tears but his eyes are bright with unbridled happiness.

Jongin leans in first and Chanyeol meets him in the middle, their lips pressing together finally, _finally_ , after going so long without touching them, kissing them, drowning in Jongin’s soft warmth. He slides his tongue along the seam of Jongin’s lips, coaxing them apart and licking into his mouth with a sigh. Angling his head, Jongin deepens the kiss, brushing their tongues together as he presses up closer to Chanyeol, both desperately needing more of each other. 

Chanyeol loses himself in the heat of Jongin’s mouth, sucking lightly on his tongue just to hear the sounds he makes and feeling lightheaded when Jongin kisses him so hard, he sees stars. 

Jongin eventually pulls back, their chests heaving in tandem and Chanyeol hasn’t felt this blissfully dazed in far too long. He pulls his focus back together when he sees the way Jongin is looking at him though; his eyes are filled with awe as he ghosts shaky fingers up along the side of Chanyeol’s face. It’s almost as though even after kissing him, he can’t quite believe that Chanyeol’s really there. 

Smiling gently, Chanyeol curls his fingers around Jongin’s wrist, keeping his palm pressed to his cheek before leaning back in to kiss him softy. Jongin melts right into him, sighing into his mouth again and holds his face with sure fingers this time, kissing back with vigour.  
Chanyeol is gasping for air when he pulls away, shivering when Jongin brushes his thumb along Chanyeol’s spit slicked lip.

“Did you eat on the plane?” he asks, looking up at Chanyeol with that familiar smile curling on his lips and _god_ it still turns his insides to jelly. The blurry pixels on the Skype chat window really do him no justice. “I’ve got some leftover chicken in the fridge from dinner if you’re hungry.” 

Smiling, Chanyeol slides his arms down and around Jongin’s waist, linking his fingers loosely behind his back. 

“M’not hungry,” he murmurs, leaning their foreheads together. “Just tired.”

Nodding, Jongin pulls out of Chanyeol’s arms and laces their fingers together instead. Chanyeol only has time to reach out and flick the lights off before letting Jongin tug him towards the bedroom, not bothering about his bags still sitting by the entrance. Surprisingly, he doesn’t bump into anything, even in the pitch darkness; it’s like he never left. 

He makes quick work of shucking off his pants and shirt till he’s down to just his boxers and he watches Jongin pull his own sleeping shirt off too. They keep the nightlight on, just enough to see each other’s faces and Chanyeol climbs into the bed, the sheets rumpled from where Jongin had been sleeping before Chanyeol woke him. 

They slide in under the covers, shifting until they’re pressed up together completely. Jongin tucks his thigh snugly between Chanyeol’s and fits himself against his frame comfortable when Chanyeol circles an arm over his waist to keep him closer. 

He’s _missed_ this; he’s missed holding Jongin in his arms and being held back, burrowing deeper into Jongin’s warmth instead of slipping into a cold, empty bed every night like he has for the past six months. 

They only exchange a few words; Chanyeol can’t stop kissing him and Jongin doesn’t seem to have any intention of stopping either.

“God I missed you so much,” Chanyeol breathes as he mouths along Jongin’s jaw, his heart flip flopping in his chest at the sound of Jongin’s quiet laughter. Brushing feather light kisses along the side of his face, he familiarizes himself with the curve of Jongin’s cheek again, with the slope of his nose, relearning the delicate arch of his eyebrows. He presses his lips to Jongin’s closed eyelids, peppering kisses along his face as he makes his way back down to let Jongin lick into his mouth again. 

They’re both breathing heavily through their noses but they kiss slowly and Chanyeol melts under the tenderness of Jongin’s kisses like it’s their first time all over again. All those days, month after month, of seeing Jongin through the screen without being able to touch him, a constant ache lodged deep in his chest; Chanyeol doesn’t even know how he managed for so long. 

Jongin breaks off with a quiet whimper; his hand reaching up to cup Chanyeol’s face, keeping him close so that the tips of their noses are still brushing.

“I love you,” he says, his voice thick with emotion, eyes going a little glassy again as he looks up at Chanyeol. “I _love_ you.”

Chanyeol can feel his own eyes prickling with tears too and he presses his own ‘I love you’s’ back into Jongin’s lips, breathing the words in between kisses, stamping them onto his skin.  
They don’t do much else other than share more kisses and gentle touches; Chanyeol is still far too jet lagged and exhausted for anything more strenuous than that and Jongin has work in the morning anyway. He feels a little guilty about keeping him up so late but he can’t really find it in himself to regret it when Jongin shuffles even closer. He settles down when he’s almost half on top of Chanyeol, and presses a sleepy kiss to his chin before tucking his face into the hollow of Chanyeol’s throat.

 

Chanyeol startles awake with a shiver, feeling disoriented as he rolls over in a cold bed. There’s a sliver of the morning light seeping through a gap between the curtains and he forgets where he is for a moment, feeling the pang of that familiar ache starting up in his chest again. That is, until Jongin walks into the room, dressed for work with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. 

Jongin beams when he sees that Chanyeol’s awake, leaving the cup on the nightstand before setting one knee on the edge of the bed to lean over and kiss him. Chanyeol feels his entire body unlock, his muscles relaxing in relief and he holds the kiss for all of three seconds before a chuckle bubbles from his throat.

“What’s so funny?” Jongin smiles against his lips, thumbing at soft skin at the corner of his mouth.

“Nothing, just,” Chanyeol curls a hand around Jongin’s neck, sliding his fingers into his hair. “I’m glad I’m finally home.”

 


End file.
